federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Corat Damar
For the Mirror Universe counterpart, see Corat Damar (mirror). Introduction Though slightly different from the canon version of Legate Damar, Corat Damar (played by Casey Biggs) of ST_deep_space_9 has taken on a life of his own. Currently the First Legate of Cardassia, Corat has a focused role on rebuilding his planet after several wars, as well as a large emphasis on family life. Though strict at times, those who know him best see him for the great man and hero he is - albeit a stubborn one. Damar is the Commander of the Warship Prakesh. Family Information Immediate Family Corat was born April 04, 2331 to middle class parents by the names of Ina (2311 - 2365) and Torel Damar (2306 - 2361). He grew up in a small household, unusual for Cardassian society. Though his parents did not have much they encouraged him to join the military where he met with Gul Dukat, skyrocking him into the position of Legate many years later. His parents also both died relatively young in Cardassian standards, however the cause of their death is unknown due to Corat's mum position on his early childhood. He explained briefly: "Do you know what my father did?" Damar asked? "The great Torel Damar Sr? He was a fisherman, plain and simple. My mother worked as a seamstress for a local tailor where he brought his old clothes because he couldn't afford nice ones" (Post 12148). Extended Family Damar has several grandchildren which can be found under the 'Damar Children' link located in the next section. He is the father-in-law to several including James Munroe (through Cydja); Natime Damar (through Kegen); Zeteri Indus (through Aarix); Celar Bern (through Lana); Etti Tobel and Lenaya Xeniff (through CJ); and Rhodas Druru (through Aimi). Corat is a son-in-law to Yorkin Korinas (through Gweni); Toral Cevdak (through Amity - now divorced); Kell Evek (through Talia - now divorced); and Todus Makla (through Afon). Children *For a complete list of children, please refer to the Damar Children page. Personal Life Hara Illian Serving together on Terok Nor, Corat met his first wife Hara Illian during the Occupation. Persuing the older woman led to a competition until they finally agreed upon marriage on October 30, 2365. Waiting approximately two years to have their first child, both were in better positions financially when Cydja Damar-Bern was born. Sadly, Corat was left a widower in early 2368 after the tragic death of his wife. Amity Liu Meeting during his rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine, Corat met Amity Ioan when she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year on May 25, 2372. Sometime later, she got pregnant with Hayden Liu-Ioan. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. Talia Sarex An arranged marriage between Talia Sarex nee Evek resulted in some troubling times for Corat after the war, July 25, 2375. She quickly gave birth to Mayana and then Torel Damar. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex She eventually confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted if she gave up all her rights to Torel, while he gave up all his to Mayana. Talia is still married to Bentin. Gweni Korinas Another arranged marriage, February 25, 2378, between Gweni Damar nee Korinas result ed in something better for Corat. Though only out of obligation he came to love Gweni and continues to have children with her into future plots. Her relationship with Questa was a turning point for Corat, changing his behaviour and attitude on women, making him a better man, lover and husband all at the same time. She is 31 yearrs younger than her husband. Vessa Zoren Questa's alternate identity. After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe his lovers memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren (October 19, 2379). Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and seperate the Cardassian couple. Questa Marrying his true love on Questa Damar`s birthday, October 19, 2380, Corat finally makes things right between him and his long time lover. First meeting on Terok Nor in the middle of the Dominion War, the couple who has been through everything together are now one. Questa and Gweni often get along very well and are fiercely jealous of other women Corat associates with. Questa left Corat a widower in future plots when she dies after complications of a ectopic pregnancy. Even after her death, Corat frequently goes back in time to see her on special occassions like their anniversary. Afon Makla In future plots, after his son's diappointing relationship with Afon Makla, Damar decided that he wanted some new and young blood. Afon, being from a lower class and someone who worked her way up from nothing had an appeal to him that his previously rich wives had not. Hoping she could produce more children with grit. In August of 2400, he officially proposed to her at the Cardassian Nature Conservation gala and were married November 20, 2400. Military Service Career In 2372, Glinn Damar was a relatively unremarkable officer serving under Gul Dukat aboard the freighter Groumall, after Dukat was demoted for rescuing his illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter Tora Ziyal from Dozaria. He and the rest of the Groumall crew were transported aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commandeered by Dukat and Kira Nerys. Damar, who saw Dukat as a sort of mentor, joined him as they fought a one-ship war against the Klingons for more than a year. However, unlike his mentor, Damar was a by-the-book soldier, who had little talent for intrigue or subtlety. An ardent Cardassian nationalist, Damar harbored a deep dislike for the Bajorans. Damar continued to serve as Dukat's adjutant as Dukat negotiated the entry of the Cardassian Union into the Dominion in 2372, a move Damar supported as he expected it would restore Cardassia to its rightful place as a major power. He participated in the assault force that captured the Deep Space Nine (renamed Terok Nor) at the end of that year, though he was disappointed that the Dominion's non-aggression pact with Bajor prevented them from going on to reclaim the planet. Always distrustful of the Jem'Hadar, Damar submitted a secret memorandum to Dukat suggesting that they poison the last stocks of ketracel-white if new supplies could not be secured. Somehow this memorandum was "lost" and subsequently found by the Jem'Hadar, inciting a fight in Quark's. A few days later, Damar regained Dukat's favor and was promoted to the rank of Gul for developing a way to neutralize the self-replicating mines blockading the Bajoran Wormhole, using the station's deflector. However, he inadvertantly disclosed this fact to station resistance elements during a moment of drunken camaraderie with Quark. Shortly after he substituted for Odo in station security after the arrival of the Female Changeling on the station, and was responsible for arresting Rom for attempting to sabotage the station's deflector. Meanwhile, Damar continued to update Quark on the status of their efforts to deactivate the minefield. This information eventually reached Starfleet, where it hastened their launch of Operation Return. As a Federation fleet prepared to move against the station, Dukat ordered Damar to convince Ziyal to speak with him after the two had an argument. Damar's effort ended badly, since he already resented Ziyal for Dukat's continued concern for her in spite of her defiant attitude. When the Dominion reinforcements disappeared inside the wormhole and the station was in danger of being retaken by Starfleet and Klingon forces, Damar killed Ziyal after learning she had aided the station resistance in sabotaging Terok Nor's weapons array. However, this had the opposite effect than what he had hoped, since Dukat refused to leave his daughter's body. Damar ended up fleeing the station with the rest of the Dominion forces without him. It was later revealed that Damar was consumed with guilt over his murder of Ziyal and had trouble sleeping because of it. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's career. Leader of Cardassia Following Dukat's nervous breakdown and subsequent capture, Damar became the de facto head of Cardassia. However, whereas Dukat was able to assert himself on an equal standing with Weyoun, Damar possessed neither Dukat's force of character nor his military genius. As a result, in the aftermath of their recent defeat Damar became little more than a figurehead for Weyoun. Shortly after Operation Return, Weyoun compelled Damar to call for peace talks with the Federation. The talks were a ploy to gain possession to the Kabrel system, needed for their war effort, but despite realizing this fact the Federation chose to agree to their proposal in order to gain a respite. Even though he was promoted to Legate, Damar's authority within the Dominion diminished even further as the war dragged on into stalemate and he found Weyoun increasingly blaming him and the Cardassians for their failure to achieve victory. As Damar found himself powerless while the Cardassians gradually became a subjugated people in their own land, he began turning to Kanar and dalliances with women as a way of forgetting his troubles. Unexpectedly in late 2375, Damar was visited by Dukat, his old mentor and friend. Damar arranged for Dukat to be surgically altered into a Bajoran, though he was unaware of Dukat's plans. Before he left, Dukat reminded Damar that the man who had boldly fought the Klingons by his side was still there, and that Damar could be that man again. A few days later, Damar's situation worsened when he was forced to sign the Dominion's new alliance with the Breen Confederacy in 2375, which promised unspecified Cardassian territorial concessions to the Breen. As a further humiliation, Weyoun ordered that Damar submit his tactical suggestions to the Breen general Thot Gor. With his hatred of the Dominion and his disgust with himself reaching a boiling point, Damar finally decided to take action. He helped Worf and Ezri Dax escape Cardassia Prime, and began planning a rebellion with his long-time friend Gul Rusot. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's leadership. Rebellion With Rusot and a few trusted military commanders, Damar planned a surprise assault on the Dominion cloning facility on Rondac III, which Weyoun speculated was to prevent any further Weyoun clones from being created. He made his move after the allied forces' defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, declaring his objective to free the Cardassian people from the Dominion. After the attack, Damar went into hiding in one of his rebel bases. He was replaced on Cardassia by Legate Broca. Recognizing that he and his former enemies now had a common cause, Damar requested aid from the Federation and was joined by Kira Nerys, Odo, and Elim Garak. Despite his and many of his troops' misgivings about working with a former member of the Bajoran Resistance, Damar recognized the value of Kira's knowledge and followed her advice the best he could. Eventually, this would cause him to kill Rusot, who could not come to terms with Kira's race and nationality. Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. He, Kira, and Garak became trapped on Cardassia Prime, while the organized resistance was wiped out. Taking up shelter inside Garak's childhood home, they realized that Damar had risen to legendary status amongst the downtrodden Cardassian population. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion, to turn the Cardassian military against them and to cause the Cardassian ships to defect during the battle of Cardassia. In the last days of the war, Damar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion Headquarters. Damar's last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's rebellion. Canon vs. ST_deep_space_9 Because of Damar's obvious death in the canon version of events, some creative thinking had to be done to hold true to how things played out, as it was crucial role in winning the war, but to have Damar alive to play. To fix this, we assumed that Section 31 knew that the real Damar would never turn, going to the mirror universe to switch out the Legate. Therefore, the Legate Damar seen in the DS9 series after he assumed Legateship was really mCorat Damar. No one was the wiser and the real Damar continued to live in the mUniverse until he was needed, coming back and reclaiming the glory that was truly his counterparts. Mirror Universe Corat has had strong connections with the Mirror Universe, both by choice and not. Spending nearly a year there, he produced a daughter, Soliel Liu-Ioan, with his ex-wife, Amity's, counterpart, as well as developed a penchant for homosexuality. Mini-saga's between Damar and those he met in the mUni have continued to plague him throughout his life, mainly involving the sinister plots of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Currently, he utilizes the mUniverse as an alternative resourse to mining dilithium, sending long time friend, Eron Bern to oversee the developments. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Canon Character Category:Cardassian Union Category:Command Category:Katrina's Character